Season 1 (Trinity)
Season 1 of supernatural drama Trinity was picked up for a 13 episode order on November 29, 2018. The full season was released on October 19, 2019. The first two episodes, titled "Welcome to Shadow Falls" and "A Touch of Evil", was released on July 20, 2019, as a special two-hour premiere. A fourteenth episode, titled "A Midwinter's Tale", will be released as a Christmas special on December 14, 2019. Synopsis Four months after the tragic car accident that killed his parents, 16-year-old Mitchell Whittemore and his brother, Donovan, are still adjusting to their new reality. Mitchell now finds himself struggling to hide his grief from the world, while Mitchell's grandmother Iris, who is doing her best to be a surrogate parent. Mitchell manages to find some comfort with his new best friend Julian DiLaurentis, but Donovan is on a more dangerous path, using alcohol to hide his pain and investigating a possible serial killer. Donovan is also romantically involved with Cece Williams, a cheerleader who is dealing with her own grief while cheating on her jock boyfriend Nathan Hale, Mitchell's rival. Meanwhile, Winter Blackwell, a Harvest witch is in hiding from the Shadow Falls Coven with the help of her father Eric Blackwell, a teacher at Shadow Falls High School. As the school year begins, Mitchell befriends a handsome and mysterious new student, Rafael, although Mitchell is puzzled by Rafael's increasingly bizarre behavior. What he doesn't realize is that Rafael is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that he's a 1,000 year old vampire. But it's not until Mitchell discovers a family secret of his own, that he understands his true and dangerous destiny with each encounter with Patience Youngblood, the leader of a trio of powerful witches. With his new discovery, he also encounters Ursula Ravenscroft and her sister Bree, two witches who take a particular interest in him while plotting to help the coven find Winter's whereabouts. What Mitchell and the others don't yet know is that darker powers are at play when he encounters the leader of the coven, Damien Hawthorne, who has sinister motives. Now Mitchell is faced with a choice – one good, one evil – are at war for Mitchell's soul and for the souls of his friends, family and all the residents of Shadow Falls, Virginia. Cast Main *Thomas Doherty as Mitchell Whittemore (13/14) / Kade (2/14) *Christian Navarro as Rafael (13/14) *Noah Centineo as Julian DiLaurentis (13/14) *Danielle Rose Russell as Winter Blackwell (13/14) *Mädchen Amick as Bree Ravenscroft (13/14) *Max Thieriot as Donovan Whittemore (13/14) *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Ursula Ravenscroft (13/14) *Matt Davis as Eric Blackwell (12/14) *Madelaine Petsch as Cece Williams (11/14) *Charles Melton as Nathan Hale (11/14) *Richard Coyle as Damien Hawthorne (10/14) *Jessica Lange as Iris Whittemore (9/14) *China Anne McClain as Patience Youngblood (8/14) Supporting *Tessa Mossey as Hayley Robinson (9/14) *Diego Boneta as Santiago (9/14)* *Adeline Rudolph as Abigail (8/14) / Elvira (1/14) *Abigail Cowen as Wilmot (8/14) *Sarah Paulson as Evanora Hawthorne (7/14) *Shannon Purser as Gladys Cooper (7/14) *Martin Cummins as Harvey Williams (7/14) *Mason Dye as Billy (6/14) *Rhenzy Feliz as Brock Fernández (6/14) *Ian Bohen as Grayson Whittemore (5/14) *Angela Bassett as Monique Youngblood (5/14) *Cody Kearsley as Tanner (5/14) *Jamie Chung as Tara Hale (5/14) *Dylan McDermott as Charlie Whittemore (4/14) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Gwen Ravenscroft (4/14) *Connie Britton as Lily Whittemore (4/14) *Lily Rabe as Naomi Hastings (4/14) *Moon Bloodgood as Vivien Hale (4/14) *Bronson Pinchot as Dominic Wilson (3/14) *Nikki SooHoo as Jennifer Huang (3/14) *Trevor Stines as Jackson Williams (1/14)** :Note 1: *Appears as a stand-in "A Touch of Evil". :Note 2: **Appears only in photos in "Welcome to Shadow Falls" and "Trust Me" Episode List Notes *The script writing began on October 26, 2018. *There was a two season order of 13 episodes each on November 29, 2018. *A fourteenth episode will be released as a Christmas special around December 2019. *Regarding a crossover with sister series Slasher and Nova, there won't be one in the series' respective first seasons, but there is a possibility for crossovers in the future. Gallery Promotional Images Trinity.png Trinity_(1).jpg Trinity_Season_1_Poster.jpg Trinity_-_Season_1_-_Official_Promotional_Image.jpg Mitchell.jpg Rafael.jpg Julian.jpg Winter.jpg Bree.jpeg Donovan.jpg Cece.jpg Eric.jpg Nathan.jpg Damien.jpg Patience.png Ursula.jpg Iris.jpg Mitchell_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Mitchell_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Rafael_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Rafael_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Julian_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Julian_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Winter_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Winter_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Bree_(Season_1)_(1).jpeg Donovan_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Cece_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Eric_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Nathan_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Patience_(Season_1)_(1).png Ursula_(Season_1)_(1).png Iris_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Black_Cloak.jpg Shadow.jpg Trinity - 1x02 - A Touch of Evil - Dominic.jpg Trinity - 1x05 - This Is the Part Where You Run - Charlie-Lily.jpg Trinity - 1x05 - This Is the Part Where You Run - Monique.jpg Trinity - 1x05 - This Is the Part Where You Run - Tara.jpg Trinity - 1x06 - I've Got You Under My Skin - Santiago.jpg Trinity - 1x08 - Along Came a Spider - Gladys.jpg Trinity - 1x10 - Winter Is Coming - Evanora.jpg Trinity - 1x11 - A Few Good Talismen - Hayley.jpg Trinity - 1x11 - A Few Good Talismen - Naomi.jpg Trinity - 1x12 - Family - Gwen.jpg Trinity - 1x13 - Something Wicca This Way Comes - Vivien.jpg Trinity - 1x14 - A Midwinter's Tale - Abigail.jpg Trinity - 1x14 - A Midwinter's Tale - Wilmot.jpg Category:Trinity Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 (Trinity)